Measure of a Man
by swaswj
Summary: Jim is left alone at the shop while Gene takes Melfina out to party. Aisha invites herself over to help him out in her own way. Jim/Aisha


_Fb, oral, nc _

_Measure of a Man  
by Will_

"Dammit, Gene!" Jim shouted at the top of his lungs. "We can _not_ afford for you to go on another binge right now!"

"C'mon, Jim, we're not going on a binge. We're just going out for a nice dinner that Mel doesn't have to cook."

The red-haired captain stood in the doorway with his arm around Melfina's waist. The bio-android girl looked worriedly between Gene and Jim. The boy knew she hated conflicts, but Gene was just so hard-headed! It was like dealing with a three-year-old!

"I'm telling you, we _don't_ have the _money_!" he shouted futilely. "We've _still_ got repairs to do on the Outlaw Star, we still have to repay our debt to Fred Luo, we still have those fines to pay!" Waving his arms emphatically, Jim added, "And what if a customer calls with no one here? It's not like business is trying to beat down on our doors!"

"Think about it, Jim: with how much all of that will cost, this dinner won't make a dent! I'm going crazy sitting in the office all day, and I know Mel is tired of cooking," Gene said, wagging a finger with a sly grin.

Melfina looked like she was going to say something, but then Jim interrupted her. "Agh! So what about the customers? We need to work if we're ever going to pay back _any _of our debts!"

Gene shrugged. "What about Gillium? He can take a call, can't he?"

"Are you kidding? Don't you remember what happened _last _time we tried that?" Jim growled.

"Fine, bad idea. C'mon, though, Jim, we'll only be gone like an hour or two, at most! What's the big deal?" Gene replied, scratching his head with a smirk.

"An hour or two?" Jim asked incredulously. "More like an hour or two before dawn! I can't even trust Mel to reign you in anymore!"

Melfina smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Jim."

Nearby, Suzuka decided to put in her opinion where it wasn't needed. "My, my, who's the adult here?"

Gene glared at her, then, losing his temper, fired off at Jim. "You know what, _Dad_, I wasn't asking for your permission, I was inviting you to come along! If you want to sit here and boil plain rice or get space take-out, be my guest! Tell you what, when you become a man, then maybe you can make some decisions around here."

Again, Suzuka interjected before Jim could respond to that. "You're already more immature than Jim."

"Are you calling me a child?" Gene asked her angrily, but then turned his glare back on Jim. "By his age I was already more of a _real_ man than he'll be when he's thirty!" he said with a cruel smirk.

Taken aback by the one insult he couldn't respond to, Jim shouted, "Dammit, do what you want. _I'll_ take care of _everything_ here, _again_!" His sarcasm was lost on Gene, who waved and walked out the door, Melfina in tow.

"We'll bring you a doggy bag," Gene threw over his shoulder as the door was closing.

"Agh, Gene Starwind, you scumbag!" he shouted and kicked the door.

In the following quiet, Twilight Suzuka spoke up again. "Well, since nothing else seems to be going on, I'll take my leave now." With that, she opened the door and walked out.

"No one asked you to come here, anyway," Jim grumbled, slamming the door behind her. Exhausted and frustrated from all the shouting, Jim went to the computer and turned on some music. After that he plopped on the couch, throwing his forearm over his eyes with a tired groan.

No sooner had he done that than he heard the door open back up. Growling irritably, Jim jumped to his feet, ready to run off whoever was coming in. He stopped when he saw the knee-length silver braid. "Oh, Aisha," he said tiredly, letting himself flop back onto the couch. "It's just you."

The catgirl growled playfully. "What do you mean _just_ me? That's what I get for coming all the way here for you Terrans?"

Jim laughed softly. All the way here? She had a place like two blocks over. "Sorry, Aisha," he replied, "I'm just a little worn out. I thought I was going to have to boot someone out the door."

Aisha leaned over the back of the couch, looking down at Jim. Her dark-skinned face crinkled into a grin as she said, "So that means you don't want to boot _me_ out?"

Jim mentally sighed. He hadn't meant that at all, but it wouldn't be all that easy to get rid of her. Besides, he was actually glad for the company, even if she always treated him like a child.

Even as he thought that, Aisha reached down and ruffled his hair.

"Don't treat me like I'm a kid," he protested. "Quit it!" Jim brushed her hand aside and sat up. As soon as he did, the overly energetic Ctarl-Ctarl hopped over the couch to sit next to him.

"But you _are_ a kid," Aisha grinned at him smugly. "You know what? You should just live your life without worrying about everything."

"Yeah," Jim replied sarcastically, "Big talk for someone who always acts like a kid." Aisha just grinned back at him with her arms crossed behind her head and then started kicking her feet as if she was bored. The young mechanic tried to stay angry, but caught himself smirking.

After he had a few moments to relax Jim felt Aisha's eyes on him. He glanced over and saw a devious look on her face. Warily, he asked her, "What are you plotting over there?"

Aisha hopped up onto the couch, bouncing on her knees as she leaned toward Jim conspiratorially. "Aren't you tired of Gene using that against you?" she play-whispered. It didn't take much to figure out what she meant.

Jim's eyes widened. "You heard that?"

The cat woman grinned smugly and pointed at her long ears, which she wiggled up and down. "Of course!" she said simply. Jim rolled his eyes and silently filled in the rest: _I'm a Ctarl-Ctarl!_

Jim looked away, thinking she was about to make fun of him. Aisha leaned closer and whispered right into his ear, "Want to become a real man?"

"What do you m—Ahh! Aisha!" The Ctarl-Ctarl ripped his red t-shirt clean off! Startled, Jim tried backing away, only to be pounced on by the crazed catgirl.

Aisha sat on top of him, grinding her bottom against Jim's pelvis. She giggled evilly as she pressed Jim's scarlet face against her breasts. "Gene won't have a thing on you after tonight," she promised demurely, flicking her white-tipped tail. Jim's protests were muffled in the cat woman's breasts as she swayed on top of him. He had to admit he was getting excited, and he was curious as hell, but this was so wrong! It was Aisha for crying out loud!

Aisha let go of Jim, who gasped in a deep breath while he had the opportunity. She reached up and grabbed the mantle from her shoulders, ripping it off and throwing it aside. As Jim stared, dumbfounded and aroused, Aisha reached behind herself with both arms to undo her white top, which she always wore over her tunic. The catgirl slowly removed the white band of cloth, leaning forward to lick Jim's lips as she casually tossed that aside as well.

Caught up in the new feelings welling up inside him as Aisha gyrated in his lap, Jim stared longingly into Aisha's bright green eyes. He reached out, pulling up on the bottom of Aisha's _very_ low-cut green tunic. The cat woman giggled, taking his hands and moving them to her belt. Taking the hint, Jim started working on unbuckling it. That turned out to be easier said than done, since he couldn't take his eyes off Aisha; she had crossed her arms and was slowly, provocatively lifting up the skin-tight tunic while keeping her hips swaying on top of Jim.

Jim's hands had completely stopped moving by the time the catgirl finished taking the shirt off, her dark perky breasts swinging freely. When Aisha pulled the last of her braid through the neck, she took the shirt and tossed it over with her other clothes. Amused by Jim's stupor, Aisha leaned down and kissed him hard, pushing her long tongue into his mouth.

"Can't get enough of my superior Ctarl-Ctarl body, Jim?" she asked, her eyes inches in front of his. She winked and bit his lip gently, tugging on it briefly as she stood up in front of him. Her eyes never leaving him, the catgirl leaned forward as she pulled off her high sandals, tossing them aside as Jim stared at her bouncing orbs. Swaying her bottom, Aisha turned her back to the boy, easily unbuckling the belt he'd had so much trouble with. She held it out to the side and let it drop.

Jim gulped as the catgirl looked over her shoulder at him, sliding her thumbs inside the hem of her panties. Her tail swished gently as she slowly bent over, pulling her underwear down, watching Jim the whole time. Jim, for his part, stared raptly as she unveiled her dripping womanhood. Finally, Aisha stepped out of the undergarments, and turned to face the boy, proudly displaying her trimmed white patch. She stood before him with just her belled collar and scarf.

The catgirl leaned toward Jim, her breasts swaying, and pressed the inside of her soaked panties against his nose. The boy, although stunned, inhaled deeply, savoring the musky scent. The front of the panties was actually a plate of metal, he realized as she pressed it harder against him. He wasn't sure why, but that turned him on even more.

Deciding that he'd had enough of just watching, Jim pushed the panties to the side and reached for the girl's breasts. He was stopped when Aisha put a hand on his chest and pushed him flat on his back. "Not yet, human," she said playfully, leaning in to kiss him hard, before shoving the panties in front of him one more time. "I want you to taste me," she commanded.

Surprised, Jim nonetheless did as she said and licked the inside of the metal plate. Once he got his first taste, he began licking faster. Aisha giggled and slid her hand down his bare chest. Jim jerked in shock when her hand went into his pants and squeezed.

"Mmm," she purred, her iridescent green eyes still boring into his own. "How old are you again?" She didn't give him a chance to answer as she took the panties and threw them on the floor before shoving her tongue down his throat again. "You know you Terrans might not be all bad," she said with a wink and then bit his lip again.

Jim let out an involuntary moan when she gently squeezed one more time. Aisha moved down, her face inches from the little tent. She deftly unbuckled Jim's belt, and for some reason he felt a bit of resistance returning to him. "No, wait, Aish--!" Ignoring him, she grabbed the bottoms of his pants and yanked them off, nearly throwing Jim off the couch. With nothing but his boxers in between her and what she wanted, the catgirl slipped her claws inside the hem and ripped them in half!

"Wait, Aisha! I'm not ready!" Jim screamed, having second thoughts, even if he never actually agreed to it in the first place.

The cat woman playfully tapped his cock, watching it bob back and forth. "I think you are," she said with a wink, sticking her tongue out to lick him from balls to tip. Jim shuddered in pleasure. He wasn't sure what would happen if they kept going, but he knew he didn't want her to stop.

Aisha moved over top of him, straddling him on her knees. Panting in excitement, the catgirl grinned mischievously. "You're about to find out what a woman feels like," she whispered into his ear as she lowered herself onto him. Jim gasped in pleasure as Aisha let out a quiet moan.

He didn't know what he expected, but he didn't think it would be so tight! Or hot! Jim panted heavily, "Oh God, Aisha!" He couldn't come up with anything more than that. Aisha smiled down at him, panting herself, then took his hands in hers.

"Now," she said breathlessly, and Jim took her cue. Squeezing her hands tightly, Jim started pushing up into the cat woman as she let out quiet murmurs of pleasure. He felt the pleasure and pressure building, too much, too fast.

"Aisha, I--!" he started just before it felt like a burst of white hot light. Jim let out a few short gasps as Aisha pressed her mouth against his, gyrating her hips against him as he trembled in rapture beneath her, inside her.

Panting, Jim lay back, basking in the afterglow. Aisha smiled brightly at him and rolled to the side, in between Jim and the back of the couch. After a long moment, he realized that Aisha hadn't gotten anything out of the deal. Embarrassed, he looked over to Aisha and told her he was sorry.

The catgirl snickered. "I told you, you worry too much!" she replied. "This was about _you_," she added, poking him in the chest. Her hand slid down his chest and started rubbing in a circle just under his belly-button. "So how's it feel to be a real man?"

"I don't know," Jim said slyly, looking over at her. "I feel like a real man wouldn't leave a woman out like that… especially not a hot, sexy Ctarl-Ctarl like you!" Aisha giggled as Jim rolled toward her and kissed her lips briefly.

Sliding a little further down, Jim finally got his hands on those two glorious spheres. He couldn't believe how soft they were: he started kneading and squeezing them, causing Aisha to purr in delight. She pushed her chest out against his hands. Jim reached with his foot and started rubbing down below, eliciting a long, low moan while his hands were busy up top.

Jim stuck his tongue out, licking the catgirl's nipples, switching from one to the other. To vary things up, he started circling his tongue around each nipple, causing Aisha to moan louder. "I think you're my kind of man, Jim!" the cat woman said playfully, pulling him tighter against her breasts. With no room to move, Jim started sucking on her nipple, and began moving his foot harder against her.

Aisha let out a gasp as his foot hit a little bump near the top of her pussy, giving Jim a chance to come up for air. Grinning deviously, he felt around with his foot until he found the nub again and started rubbing it directly. The cat woman started moaning much much louder, digging her claws into the couch as Jim continued his ministrations. "Oh great God of Ctarl!" she cried out, before descending into a guttural purring growl.

On impulse, Jim took one of her nipples in his teeth and bit down on it. Aisha screamed as soon as he did it, freezing Jim in his tracks. "JIM!" she screamed out, and started thrashing around. Realizing that she had reached her peak, Jim grinned and started rubbing faster with his foot while he sucked harder on her nipples. Aisha moaned and growled and cried out with no sign of stopping.

Jim kept on going, with Aisha convulsing against him and ripping through the couch cushions. He bit down on her other nipple, eliciting another roar from the over-stimulated Ctarl-Ctarl. The boy grinned and licked around the nipple then began flicking his tongue back and forth across it. Aisha was moaning over and over again, slowly coming down.

Moving his foot away, Jim gently suckled on her breasts as she calmed down, until she was left panting, trying to catch her breath. Jim rolled off her at last, trying to catch his own breath. "You're a monster, Jim!" she said fondly, turning her head to kiss his cheek.

That was incredible, Jim thought to himself. Slowly, he rolled off the couch onto his knees, still a bit light-headed and wobbly. Before he could get to his feet, he felt himself suddenly yanked onto his back.

"You're not done already!" Aisha exclaimed, lowering her dripping womanhood to his waiting mouth.

* * *

Jim yawned loudly as his alarm went off. He stretched and rolled out of bed. He wasn't quite sure when he had made it there, but he was sore in places he never had been before. Remembering the events of last night brought a smile to his face as he groggily went to get something to eat.

As soon as he opened the door, Jim smelled eggs and toast. His stomach grumbling, he quickly made his way down to the dining table, where he found Gene and Melfina.

"Good morning, Jim!" Melfina said brightly, although she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Hey, partner," Gene called out – with a hint of pride?

"Mornin'," he replied, followed by another yawn. Gene slid a plate of scrambled eggs across the table, and Jim sat down. Melfina walked upstairs to wash her own plate, and Gene leaned across the table.

"Way to go, Jim," he said with a lecherous wink.

Jim's eyes widened. How could he--? Wait… ripped couch, torn and discarded clothes, probably plenty of stains.

Gene started to say more, but Melfina was already walking back over. Jim heard something upstairs and smiled cheerfully.

"Hey Gene, I think I know why you've always been such a sleaze, now, always chasing after different women," Jim said loudly.

The red-haired captain grinned proudly at him. "Oh, yeah?" he asked, taking a bite of scrambled eggs on toast.

Jim nodded, glancing over to the side before he went on. "Yeah," he said, giving Gene an evil grin, "Because it takes a _real_ man to keep one woman coming back for more!"

Caught off-guard, Gene coughed and started spitting out eggs.

Right about then, Aisha came up behind Jim – nude except for her unbraided silver hair – and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "Breakfast later!" she ordered with a kiss and started dragging him back to the bedroom.


End file.
